


Tell Me

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Falling In Love, M/M, Sushi!, Switched AU, Trying to make your life better, Vincent Taylor - Freeform, family matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: Alex doesn't want to tell Ryland, his roommate and savior, that he has a horrible family. But his dad doesn't give him a choice. Will Alex's interactions with his father make Ryland want to finally kick him out of his life?





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Prompt in the Switched AU. Technically a sequel to Nightmare. These get harder and harder to write. Ryland and Alex's lives get pretty bad before they get better.

Living with Ryland was a dream come true. 

After his band had finally had enough of him and kicked him out, they eliminated his final source of income, what little it brought them as a local act. Soon after that he lost the car. Then the apartment. Then he was pawning off his beloved instruments and couch surfing with friends as much as he was able to. Then the friends left and he started couch surfing with strangers. Alex had spent nearly a year bumming around, finding couches and beds where ever they could be had.

This was his new life. He had just started coming to terms with that.

Then he met Ryland. A savior. The only person who hadn’t kicked him back out on the streets after a year of scamming his way into people’s homes for a somewhat decent night’s sleep.

And Ryland let him stay. He had nothing to offer the man, but he let him stay anyway.

Life finally felt livable again. Three months of absolute heaven compared to his life before. A bed to sleep in. A roof over his head. Food in his belly. 

A friend who cared for him.

In whatever way Ryland chose to show that. He wished he could get him to smile more, and he had never heard Ryland laugh.

But it was a life. A happy one. Finally.

And then _he_ showed up.

“Hey, Alex, you got something in the mail,” Ryland said, passing him a large manila envelope. “Pretty formal looking. I guess that makes you living here official now, huh?” 

Alex paled. He had only listed this place as his new home two weeks ago and already he had found him. 

If he seriously hated Alex as much as he did, why did he even do this? Why didn’t he just let their relationship die? Why did he insist on making his life even more of a living hell than it already was? 

“Alex?” 

“Uh, thanks, Ry,” Alex said. He held a shaky hand out and took the envelope. “Probably just junk mail anyway.” 

“Probably,” Ryland said. He dropped himself into one of the dining room chairs to open his own mail.

Alex gingerly twisted the envelope around and winced at the return addressee. 

Vincent Taylor. 

God. He didn’t need this. Not again. It was tempting to just set the damn thing on fire and dump it in the sink.

But. . . maybe he’d have something to say about his mother. Or grandma. Neither of them returned the many letters he had sent them over the last few months. 

He was so hungry for news. . .

Against his better judgement, he opened the envelope. 

 

_Alex,_

_I see you’re back in LA. This is a reminder to leave your mother and I alone while you’re staying here. We cannot and will not help you, so do not attempt to contact us for money. Your mother is upset enough._

_Keep out of trouble._

_Vincent_

 

Alex stared, tears pooling in his eyes. God, how did you break down something like this? 

When had Alex ever asked for money? He pinched the bridge of his nose. Okay, one time. One time. And his dad made him feel so guilty over it that he decided right then and there that he’d rather starve in the streets than ask for more money.

A principle he stuck to, considering the fact that, until a few months ago, he was, in fact, starving on the streets.

And. . . his mother was upset with him. Absently, he ran a finger over the seashell necklace he always wore, a gift from his mother when he was in high school. . . the last gift she had given him before he moved out to try and become a full-time musician. 

Despite his father’s protests. 

_Keep out of trouble._

That last one stung. His father didn’t care if he kept out of trouble for himself. It was a selfish request. He only wanted Alex to keep from making him look bad. 

Alex shook his head. The man couldn’t even sign the letter with “dad.” He had to use “Vincent.” As if he wasn’t his dad. 

As if he wasn’t family.

Maybe. . . maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he didn’t have a family.

He crumpled the letter up.

“Just junk mail?” Ryland said from the dining room.

Alex pulled up his optimistic mask and grinned at Ryland. “Yeah, apparently I’m eligible for a new car.” 

“Ha!” Ryland said. “Fat chance of that.” 

And that was the end of it.

So he thought. 

\-----

“Why did we come here again?” Ryland asked as they entered a high-class sushi restaurant in LA. 

“Because I owe you for all that you’ve done for me over the last few months!” Alex said, tossing an arm over Ryland’s shoulder. “I’ve finally come into a little money. Let me treat you.” 

“I’d rather have some rent money.” 

“I’ll give you that too,” Alex said with a laugh. “But come on. . . I know you love sushi.” 

“We could have gotten take out.” 

“And miss this beautiful atmosphere?” Alex said. “Tell me this isn’t worth it.” 

Ryland rolled his eyes. “We’ll see.” 

The hostess sat them down and took their drink orders. Alex ordered some sake for them both.

Ryland eyed him. “I don’t drink.” 

“Bullshit. That lie only worked once. Have a shot.” 

Ryland frowned. “It wasn’t. . . exactly a lie.” 

“Says the man with twelve Heinekens in the fridge at home.”

“Okay, okay,” Ryland said. “Pour me a cup.”

“Excellent.” Alex happily poured both of them some sake. It had been over a week since he opened his father’s hateful letter and he had managed to push the memory into the corners of his mind.   
Just a night out with a friend. That’s what he needed. He sat back, grinning.

“Alex?” 

All the heat left his face and a deep chill ran up his spine. No. . . not here. Not now. Not where Ryland could see the ugly part of his past. Not where he could ruin _everything._

He turned.

A gray haired, gray eyed man towered over him, frowning. His father. Vincent.

Alex cowered in his seat, all the awful memories of growing up flooding his mind. His father’s hate, his constant verbal abuse, the failed attempts to finally make his dad love him, the love he had had for his parents that never went away and was never reciprocated. God, his chest ached and burned.

“. . .Um. . . hi, Dad.” 

Ryland lifted an eyebrow and glanced back and forth between Alex and his dad. Vincent didn’t even acknowledge him.

“What the hell are you doing at a place like this?” Vincent said, the poison just dripping from his voice. “Were you planning on just dining and ditching? I know you can’t afford the food here.” 

“I. . . I saved up,” Alex said. He absolutely had not planned on dining and ditching, but now that his dad brought up the idea, the waiters around him were paying extra attention.

Vincent laughed, hollow and dark. “I’m sure. You can’t even afford rent, let alone a fancy restaurant. I doubt you could afford a cheeseburger from McDonalds.” He glared. “I frequent this place a lot. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tarnish my reputation here by running off when you can’t afford it.”

Their waiter came back with drinks and eyed them suspiciously. “Mr. Taylor, is there something I can do for you?” 

“You can save yourself the trouble of serving my worthless son,” Vincent said. “He can’t afford to eat here.” 

“But I can!” Alex said. His face flushed with embarrassment. He was here to show Ryland a good time. He couldn’t let his father ruin that. He couldn’t! “I’ve been saving for weeks just so I could bring Ryland here!” 

“You’re a terrible liar, Alex,” Vincent said. 

“I’m not lying!” Alex exclaimed, near tears now. Why the hell was his father here? How the hell could he mess something up so badly? Did he really think Alex would just leave somewhere without paying? He fumbled for his wallet, knocking over the sake glass. “I’ve got the cash right here, I can prove it!” 

“Don’t bother, Alex,” Ryland said firmly. Alex turned. 

Ryland stood, his face set in the most serious mask Alex had ever seen on him. He shot a quick glare at Vincent, then turned to the waiter, his expression all business. He pulled money out of his wallet and passed it to him. “This should cover the sake, our drinks, and tip for what would have been our meal and this man’s meal too.” He did a gentle bow to the waiter. _“Arigato gozaimasu.”_

The waiter frowned, but took the cash. 

Ryland then snatched up Alex’s hand, something he had never done before, and pulled him out of his seat. “We’ll eat elsewhere.” Then he led the way out of the restaurant without another word and without a single glance in Vincent’s direction. 

Alex followed Ryland silently, gripping his hand like a lifeline. Like it was all he had. And like he was just about to lose it. For all he knew, this would be his last night sharing an apartment with Ryland.

He let the tears fall. 

One more thing his father ruined. Any chance he got, his father ruined something in Alex’s life. It was like he _wanted_ him to fail. Why the hell did have to be there? Why did he have to say anything? Why. . . why did Ryland have to see? 

The tears turned to sobs.

Ryland said nothing. He let Alex grip his hand all the way to the car, but he never spoke. 

This was it, Alex thought. His father embarrassed Ryland, and that’d be the end of it. He’d kick Alex out finally. He’d be alone. Again. Damn it all. 

His throat hurt from sobbing.

His father ruined _everything._

Finally they got to Ryland’s car. Ryland led Alex to the passenger side, though Alex hardly realized what was going on as he took his seat. Ryland sat next to him.

“So,” Ryland started.

Alex choked on a deeper sob and looked away. This was it. This was his final moment with Ryland. And Alex never even got to tell him that. . . that he . .

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Ryland asked, his voice quiet.

Alex wouldn’t look at him. He was so quiet. . . he must be so embarrassed. “What?” 

“That your father is an _asshole?”_

Alex glanced in Ryland’s direction. The serious expression was gone in favor of a fury Alex had never seen on him. Nostrils flared, brow knitted, his mouth in a deep frown, jaw clenched. Alex’s eyes widened.

Ryland wasn’t quiet out of embarrassment. It was out of anger. 

“Um. . .” 

“Seriously, who does that?” Ryland snarled, his voice rising. “Embarrassing you in front of the whole restaurant? Trying to say you’d just ditch and not pay? Does he really think you’d do that? Does he even _know_ you?”

Alex shrugged. “. . .Not really, honestly.” 

Ryland met Alex’s eyes. 

“Dad. . . never really took any interest in me growing up. Except as an heir to his business. Which I never wanted.” He took a deep breath. “When I left home to do my own thing, he essentially started acting like he never had a son. Didn’t invite me to family gatherings. Won’t answer phone calls or letters. Every time I move to a new place, he sends me a letter reminding me that he refuses to help me in any way, shape or form.” 

Ryland frowned. “That letter from the other day. . .” 

“Yeah,” Alex said. “Turns out I’m not eligible for a car after all.” He forced a smile, but he couldn’t quite get it right with the tears still flowing.

Ryland’s frown deepened. He opened up the center console on his car and dug out a small container of tissues. “Here.” 

“Thanks. . .” 

They sat in silence for several minutes.

“I think this is the part where I’m supposed to tell you I have some similar problem with a family member and that I sympathize,” Ryland said. “But honestly. . . my family’s pretty cool. I’m. . . I’m the one who shut them out. Something I kind of regret.” He glanced at the floor of the car. “They live in Florida and still invite me to come out every holiday. They even offer to pay for my plane ticket.” 

Alex pressed his lips together. “Must be nice.” 

“Maybe I should go back this year,” Ryland said. “It’s been a while.” 

Alex shuddered. “Sure.” 

“Wanna come with me?” 

Alex turned. “What?” 

“I’m sure Dad wouldn’t mind paying for a guest,” Ryland said. “Especially if I tell him you’re my best friend.” 

Alex sat up straight. “I. . . You mean. . . best friend?” 

Ryland smiled. Actually fucking smiled. Genuinely. God, had Alex ever seen a true and genuine smile on him before?

His face flushed. _God,_ Ryland was beautiful with a proper smile. His face lit up like nothing he had ever seen.

He shook his head, forcing the thought out of his mind. There was absolutely no room to explore those kinds of feelings in this relationship. He had been hurt enough, and he was already on thin ice. He couldn’t do that to Ryland.

Or himself.

“I think it’s safe to say you’re my best friend,” Ryland said. “We should both go visit my folks during the holidays. You’d like them. They’re a thousand times better than your dad, I promise.”

Anything would be. “Sure. I’d love that, Ry.”

“Great. It’s settled then,” Ryland said. He started up the car. “Let’s go home. We’ll get takeout sushi.” He put the car in gear. “And next time, tell me, okay? You’re my friend.” He got a thoughtful look. “Partner even.” 

Alex blushed brighter. Partner. _Partner._ Why did he have to use that word? 

“Platonic life partners,” Alex said, before his brain let him think otherwise. 

Ryland laughed. He actually fucking laughed. It was soft, and musical, and flat out gorgeous, and Alex’s heart melted. This. . . was not what he expected.

“Platonic life partners,” Ryland repeated. “Sure, why not?” He turned and backed out of the space. “Let’s go get our sushi.” 

“Yeah,” Alex said. They headed out of the parking lot.

And Alex started the long process of burying his feelings. He could not fall for Ryland. Nothing good would come of that.

Platonic life partners. That’s as far as it’d get. That was fine.

At least he wasn’t alone anymore. He didn’t need his father. His family.

He had Ryland. That’s all he needed.

Life would be okay again. For however how long it’d last.


End file.
